User talk:SjorskingmaWikistad
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Islands Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse City Could I create either city or a village of my own? Preferably a village, it could be very small I wouldn't mind, but I would like to build one, am I allowed to do so? Kind regards, Willy, Jr. 14:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes of course! SjorskingmaWikistad 15:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Great, thanks! I'll create a village named Menningeir, it has 8290 inhabitants and is located near a river, Willy, Jr. 15:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Let's anglicize it a bit. Let's make it Menningear. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::You can choose one of the red dots on this map as location, except from the large dot (that's our capital, Port Philip) SjorskingmaWikistad 15:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey sjors What's it! ha I will become an active member here! I like this wikia so far. Marcus Villanova 15:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : Also mabey to end the argument at Wikination you could make Plains and Orenge Gardens, Towns here! I would like that. Marcus Villanova 17:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ±±Yeah, I didn´t even think about that one yet. Good idea. Btw, I will still be on Lovia, but this is my sideproject more or less, together with Pierlot (and hopefully a few other s like you and Bradly-Lashawn) SjorskingmaWikistad 17:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : I know that i'll still be active on Wikination too. It would be good to have a full proff town like Plains here you should do that! Marcus Villanova 18:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ban Will you ban the nazi from your site forever, please, he is really harassing people and spreading hatred. Roi Soleil 17:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll ban that moron. SjorskingmaWikistad 17:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : Please do so. Roi Soleil 17:58, September 19, 2010 (UTC) O, and could everyone please visit the pub. I'm going to divide governor tasks. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Can you please come onine at the IRC? 14:18, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Am I now a governor or do we have to vote for it? Roi Soleil 14:20, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::You are governor, since the first district governor elections are "simulated". You can think of a character name, and add your name to the infobox. SjorskingmaWikistad 14:22, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Irc Can you please come onlne there 16:09, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Can you please come again 15:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Eh? What was wrong with a forum to discuss history? --Semyon 19:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but not for each small discussion we need a distinctive forum, you know SjorskingmaWikistad 19:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It was more than a small discussion... --Semyon 19:32, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I kknow, but I don't want to have a scattered fora collection SjorskingmaWikistad 19:33, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::OK. Can I make it a subpage of the Pub then? --Semyon 19:34, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::A subject in the pub is fine, a subforum not. (Not easy to archive) SjorskingmaWikistad 19:38, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Henotheism On Lovia as you may have noticed, most people are atheists. It would be a shame if we would just copy this element from them. Apart from our personal opinions, may I suggest we make most of our characters henotheists? Henotheism is the most tolerate way of thinking their is. It beliefs all Gods, Deities and Demi-Gods of all the people in the world actually excist. And people may choose for themselves which God is, for the, the most powerful. It does deny the excistance of anything, it accepts everything and thereby respects all life forms and religions. Such a philosophy and spiritual life has already been described in Thomas More's timeless novel'' Utopia and you can imagine how groundbreaking and unique this is. It would truly set our nation apart in the world as a special nation, as tolerant and accepting as can be. Yours truly, BastardRoyale 13:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Since all users are free to choose, they can choose whatever they want. I, for me, believe in no god at all. SjorskingmaWikistad 13:05, September 24, 2010 (UTC) You do not understand the point, do you? I meant: on wikination the majority of fictional persons (not neccesarily people or their characters) are atheists and we should counter this by making them henotheists on this website because: #Its as tolerant as it gets #It does not insult or exclude anyone #It sets us apart, makes us "special and unique" Do you get it? I do not wish us to be just another Lovia clone. BastardRoyale 13:09, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I understand. But in an existing western country most people are atheist, and there are still many churches. Relics and monuments from the past. SjorskingmaWikistad 13:11, September 24, 2010 (UTC) First of all: not in all western nations. Secondly: these islands would not classify as "western", that would be short sided, would it not? Most people are either Samoans or at least of mixed Samoan-Tongan-American ethnicity. This nation isn't western, it isn't eastern, nor asian. Its just unique and there is no nation like it. So the life philosphy should be also. What do you say, Mr. President? BastardRoyale 13:16, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I don't decide over the religion of my "subjects", do I? But I'll give you my opinion on it: Since we probably ever had a visit of a disease called "Missionaries", many inhabitants will have a Christian background, but they are atheist now. I think that Churches (used or not) fit perfectly in that history. SjorskingmaWikistad 13:19, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I disagree. Samoans and Tongans have a polytheistic religious background and they worship several Gods and Demi-Gods hailing from their ancient mythology. They have been polytheistic for as long as their history goes back in time. They would not give up their old religion in just a hundred years or so. In fact, it is more likely that most of them either kept their old religion or kept worshipping their old Gods next to the Christian Lord. To say they are henotheistic makes sense. Moses, for example, never said the Egyptian gods did not excist, he only proved to their high priests that his was more powerful. As did the missionaries.BastardRoyale 13:25, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : Put it this way it's tolerant to alow people to do anything. Marcus Villanova 19:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) So Italy, Spain and - most impressively - the USA are no western nations? Bucu 19:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :That's called etnocentrism! Bucu 18:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Senate Will you vote for our proposol in the senate? I am sure you, like all reasonable citizens of this nation so far, agree with our ideas. Roi Soleil 07:24, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Can you please come online at the chat channel 14:26, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Will you still vote on our proposal in congress, sir Adams? Roi Soleil 14:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you for casting your vote! Now how about our first proposal in the senate, you forgot that one! Roi Soleil 14:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Fa‘amolemole ʻO le Port Philip leai i gatai tumu. ʻO le tafatafa'ilagi tele ʻo le Stamadri tualagi. ’E leaga tusi, mátou matai. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :No offence, but I don't understand a fuck of it. :D Whatcha say? SjorskingmaWikistad 20:11, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually I have no idea :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:28, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::So do I. I think this is a great demonstration of why we shouldn't make it the official language. And the Samoans here speak Bavanda -not Samoan- a language that still has to be constructed, colleague conlanger (hint, hint). SjorskingmaWikistad 07:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Eh... Hint? :O Oh I understand! We should make Bavanda the official language :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hint misunderstood. I give one clue: Oceana, and Sofasian. :D SjorskingmaWikistad 07:59, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ow.. Ehm.. You want to see we are both conlangers and therefore we need to combine our powers in order to make a strong and undefeatable Bavanda language? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:10, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Not exactly, I wanted to tell you that you, as language expert, could create Bavanda :P I conlang merely in my free time on paper. SjorskingmaWikistad 08:13, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ok :P If you can tell me the following information, I can create a conlang for you :P ::::::::#Language family ::::::::#Anything known from the language history ::::::::#Whether there are different dialects and if they exist whether they differ a lot from each other, how many, where they are spoken etc ::::::::#Number of speakers ::::::::#Anything of the language that has already been published on this site/invented in your head/etc ::::::::#Whether it is used outside of the "private areas", so is it a language of science/education/church etc? ::::::::That would be all I guess :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:19, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Okay, it's an Austronesian language, spoken and little developed for thousand of years in the area. It's one of the main languages in the Harvian Islands, spoken by 80% of the inhabitants (that's like 80.000 people). It makes use of reduplication, no conjugation of verbs, and a Verb Object Subject order, with little or no cases. It has a limited number of syllables (consonant - vowel structure, so Pi, Ha, Ke, A, Mi etcetera). It's taught in School, and spoken on the streets, along side English. There are two dialects, of which East-Bavanda (spoken in Northern, Leeward and Princeton, and Reefs) is the standard from. A form only differing in spelling and pronouns is spoken in (parts of ) Maritima, and is called West Bavanda. SjorskingmaWikistad 08:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Ok, sounds good. I shall see what I can make of it è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:34, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful Stamadri calls! Come and buy a house in beautiful Stamadri, mr. Adams, and enjoy the rich culture, nature and the company of friendly and caring locals! Roi Soleil 08:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Stamadri would also need some hotels, because it gets many of its income from tourism. If you find time for this, could you add to the map space for three hotels (one of them very large) and space for a University? Of course you want to finish Astria first, but could you do this later on? The hotels are located near the beach of Stamadri. Roi Soleil 08:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I think two universities in a country of 100.000 people is a bit overdone. I can of course add some hotels. SjorskingmaWikistad 09:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well adding the hotels would be great, yes. And a beach or two, possibly. Roi Soleil 09:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC Could you please come 16:28, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I'll go. Marcus Villanova 16:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Treacherous I don't want to be a treacherous mofo and stab you in the back by desposing you as our PM like this in the senate. I don't like where our rightist coalition is heading and I dislike the way the SP and the HCU are acting so I voted '''abstination' in the senate on that proposal. I can however urge you to hold fair and democratic elections sooner. Yours truly, BastardRoyale 12:15, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :The more you guys help with writing articles, the sooner we can hold elections. What about November? SjorskingmaWikistad 12:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) November is alright! Also, you cannot remove members of a political party from their member list, despite the fact you blocked them yourself. Take care! BastardRoyale 12:42, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :I am sorry, but that doesn't make sense. Unlawful is blocked indefinite, and cannot edit comment boxes for a week, so I removed him from the Estates. SjorskingmaWikistad 12:46, September 27, 2010 (UTC) If he is unable to edit then that renders him perfectly harmless and there is no point in removing him, is there? Block or no block he is still a member until the elections are held, as you are still the PM. BastardRoyale 12:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :A member is removed when he is blocked for longer than two weeks. But I agree: we will keep him until November. SjorskingmaWikistad 12:49, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::H eisnt blocked indefinetely. Only for 1 week 14:39, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Secretariat I would like to be given Foreign Affairs, Roi Soleil 20:24, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :If you can keep calm when discussing America. No, just kidding, you can have it. :) SjorskingmaWikistad 20:25, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, Adams! And you know I always keep my cool... God bless, Roi Soleil 20:27, September 27, 2010 (UTC) IRC Please go on now. Marcus Villanova 20:34, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :I am afraid you don't realise, but in Holland it is near twelve o'clock. SjorskingmaWikistad 20:36, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh shit. sorry ! Marcus Villanova 20:44, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::How late is it in the States now? SjorskingmaWikistad 20:46, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::About right now 5:00 East Coast Time Marcus Villanova 20:59, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::W00t, that is like, very early. :D SjorskingmaWikistad 06:25, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Imposters I have noted several users posing as me on at least two website. The people are false pretenders and they are in no way connected to me, on any level. Their actions are a shame to the Iron Guard Party, its members and its numerous supporters. You must block these people for a long period of time, they cause me and my good reputation much harm and must be prevented from doing so in the near future. Best regards, Drabo13 08:24, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :They are blocked, but you will be blocked yourself too 09:40, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::If he insults people, yes, he will be blocked. But he didn't do anything yet. SjorskingmaWikistad 13:50, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Is this "imposter" thing true? Could you seek this out, Sjors? Roi Soleil 14:09, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I doubt it it could just be that there from another computer and that he wants to kinds clear his name by going aroung saying this. Marcus Villanova 19:34, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::You really think he's like, the son of satan or something... I mean, he can't be that evil, everybody has a softer side. Roi Soleil 19:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah it could happen. No he doesn't." Marcus Villanova 19:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC)\ :We'll see what happens. I once had a conversation with him on IRC and he seemed like a nice, decent guy. Roi Soleil 20:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay...sure. Marcus Villanova 20:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :I can assure you, once again, that I have changed and that my intentions are honest and sincere. Drabo13 09:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :If so then okay. Marcus Villanova 19:56, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Admin I was wondering if you would consider making me, Bucu or OWTB an admin. We are all reasonable guys, and as most members seem right wing, it would be fair. (Bear in mind, also that you and Pierlot are members of the same party). --Semyon 18:16, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :We are only admin because we founded the site. We both brainstormed in the chat, and created this wikia. I don't see the need for extra admins. I think the only reason for becoming admin is wanting to do administration tasks, not the "power" part. SjorskingmaWikistad 14:59, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Face it, you'll get things wrong sometimes; everyone does. The problem is that if you or Pierlot decide something, then other users can't do much about it, which is really unfair on the other users. As you say, the main purpose of being an admin is administration, but you can't avoid the power which comes with it. --Semyon 18:34, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I am not saying I won't give admin rights. I only want to make clear I provide them to give people the opportunity to do admin wokr, not for "power". If there's a controversial block, we'll vote about it. Okay? I just don't want to make people upset by granting some people admin rights, and some not. SjorskingmaWikistad 19:10, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Seriously, this was a polite request at first. But Pierlot, for one, is abusing his power. I beg you to pay attention to what I am saying. --Semyon 14:32, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Picture Could you please make Harvian Public Broadacasting (2003-2007).png 994X326? 06:46, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I will give it a start. SjorskingmaWikistad 11:13, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Klacht over Pierlot's machtmisbruik Wordt het niet dat die infantiel zijn rechten worden afgenomen? Hij begint de potentaat uit te hangen. Het is een onverantwoordelijk man die niet weet hoe hij met zijn rechten om moet gaan. Het enige wat hij doet is slopen. Bucu 21:17, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :it is because marcus made you illegally governor of Maritima, wihtout respecting the governor decision fronm september. I am going to talk with sjor son IRC about it 21:19, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Hij molt artikelen, verwijdert commentaar en zorgt voor bewerkingsoorlogen - ondanks het feit dat hij zelf weet dat 'ie fout zit. Wat een goed voorbeeld voor menig gebruiker op deze wiki. En ook zo motiverend en aanzettend tot bijdragen! Bucu 21:21, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I was wrong. About that commentary issue, it uis an error in wiki software. I am goign to change the governor parameter of Maritima to disputed 21:24, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Another mistake you are making. What a pity man! It is obvious the community can trust a moderator like you... didn't you see that Marcus and I switched from position? Well, what the heck is your problem?! :( Bucu 21:44, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sjors, could you revert the protection of Maritima? Btw see also Semyon's new comment @ admin on your talk page. Bucu 16:18, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Pierlot, als je nu niet je handen van dit gerotzooi afhaalt, dan haal ik je modrechten weg. SjorskingmaWikistad 16:14, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Bedankt, Dzjordzj :) En welkom terug, we hebben je gemist! Bucu 21:54, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Sjors, callm down. we better could have waited until more activity. Please come at irc around 16:00, soe we can talk about it 13:09, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Hé broeder! Is er nog enige kans dat je ooit nog 'ns wat nieuw leven in Harvia zult blazen, kameraadski? Lange tijd niet gesproken trouwens, spijtig. Pierius Magnus 16:50, January 11, 2011 (UTC)